


Happy Birthday To Us

by petalhoney



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, but i promise you it's not, i realize that to anyone who doesn't know them it would sound like a twincest fic, it's just a coincidence, jinhongseok, jinhongseokday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: Is there anything better than celebrating your birthday with your boyfriend, who happens to have his birthday at the same day?





	Happy Birthday To Us

**Author's Note:**

> aka the expected jinhongseok bday fic. because you can't expect me not to write it.

He was standing before the Dorm B door, obsessively checking his watch. 23:59, just one minute to go. Technically, he wasn't allowed to be out of his dorm at this hour (even if he was still in _a_ dorm), but he managed to convince Hwitaek to cover for him. Just for tonight. Hwitaek joked that it was his birthday gift for both of them, but Hongseok knew he would still get them a cake tomorrow and maybe something small for each one.

He took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. 00:00, time to go. He smiled brightly, a small leap of his heart saying _"oh my god, it's my birthday!"_ , but he ignored it as he knocked on the door.

It took a long few moments before the door opened, and Changgu was right there behind it. He didn't seem surprised to see Hongseok there, but he didn't seem happy either. "Sorry, Hyung isn't here." He still let him in, though, shutting the door after him.

Hongseok stared at him, then checked his watch again. First the time – 00:01 – then the date – April 17th. It was their birthday, and Jinho was not there.

"I think he's in the studio." Wooseok chimed in from the couch, where he was sprawled, legs up and across the coffee table. Not on, across; his feet were hanging on air at the other side of it. "He said he had to finish a song or something."

Hongseok blinked at him, brows creasing. Jinho always told him about the songs he was writing; in fact, it was Hongseok's favorite conversation topic. He loved listening to Jinho telling him about the ideas he had, the fragments of lyrics he wrapped the songs around, humming half written compositions. He tried to remember if he had mentioned writing a song, but he couldn't recall.

"Sorry." Changgu looked genuinely apologetic, even though there was nothing about this that was his fault. "You can stay and wait if you want, but I'm not sure when he'll be back. He's usually up there for hours."

Hongseok nodded and decided to join Wooseok in front of the TV, for lack of anything better to do. He contemplated on calling Jinho to ask when he'll be back, but that would ruin the surprise.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Changgu put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I'd ask how you're planning to celebrate it, but I think we all know." He snickered, and Hongseok felt himself blushing. Not that there was anything wrong with wanting to celebrate your birthday with your boyfriend, who happens to have the same birth date as you, and it was pretty obvious _how_ they would celebrate it – but it still made him slightly uncomfortable to spell it out like that.

He cleared his throat, staring intently at the TV and ignoring Wooseok's gag noises. "So, are the others sleeping?" he tried to sound normal, but his voice was higher than usual.

"Yeah. In fact," Changgu turned to Wooseok. "Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

Wooseok raised his brow at him, looking slightly offended. "I'm 19, you don't need to tell me when to go to bed."

Hongseok snorted at this, shortly and abruptly. He shook his head at Wooseok, mumbling "sorry" before he full-on laughed again.

Wooseok squinted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not tired."

Changgu shrugged and threw his hands in the air. "Whatever, I'm not your mom. I was just asking."

Wooseok stuck his tongue out and then turned back to the TV and pointedly ignored both Changgu and Hongseok.

Hongseok imagined how Hwitaek would have reacted if Hyunggu talked back to him when he was told to go to sleep. Probably somewhere along the lines of _"I promised your parents I will take care of you and you WILL listen to me and go to bed, young man!"_

Then he wondered if Jinho ever made this kind of comments to Wooseok or Yuto, or if he just let them stay up as long as they kept quiet. And then, for some reason, his mind started to wander to the possibility of ever having an actual child with Jinho, and how they would raise them, and if they'll be tough or friendly parents and if they'll ever have a difference of opinions about how to discipline them.

And then he remembered that it was next to impossible for them; they were idols now, and besides, same-sex marriage was still illegal in Korea. But still…

It was getting close to 1AM, and Jinho still hadn't returned.

Wooseok was drifting off on the sofa, but when Changgu woke him so he could go to bed, he insisted that he's not tired at all and he was still watching TV, even though the program he was watching has ended. Only after Changgu bid them both good night and left for his room, Wooseok accepted his body's wishes and got up to go to his own. "Are you okay here?" he asked Hongseok, looking at the clock on the wall.

Hongseok nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait for him here, it's fine." He smiled, craning his neck to look at Wooseok.

"Right. Goodnight then. Oh, I forgot to say, Happy birthday." He yawned as he left for his room, and Hongseok sighed as he looked at his watch again, then stared back at the TV.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he was suddenly jerked awake by a shake of his shoulder. He looked up groggily and smiled when he saw Jinho. "Happy birthday, babe." He was still a bit dazed from sleep, and when he tried to read the time on the clock behind Jinho the numbers seemed blurry, but he knew he had to say that first.

Jinho rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time, leaning against the sofa. "Did you really come all the way here just to say that?" he rolled his eyes again when Hongseok nodded, but he was blushing. "You're a dumbass." And after a heartbeat, "I love you. Happy birthday."

Hongseok pulled him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, but neither of them cared. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Just after 1AM. Come on, let's go to bed." Jinho helped him up and pushed him towards his room, fumbling to shut the door after them, locking it.

"Where were you? Wooseok said you were in the studio working on a song, but I don't remember you said anything about a new song?" they flopped onto the bed, tangled with each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jinho was blushing again, a darker shade of red this time. "Yeah, that's because I didn't tell you about it." He cleared his throat and fished out his phone from his pocket, along with a pair of earphones. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but since you're already here…" he plugged in the earphones and gave them to Hongseok, who put them in without a question, and looked at Jinho with slight surprise. Jinho pressed on his phone, and a sweet, gentle piano melody started.

Jinho's voice was quiet, and if Hongseok closed his eyes he could have imagined him singing it to him in person, like he did many times when they were cuddling in bed. The melody was simple and gentle, and the lyrics were full of everything they've ever felt for each other. Fragments of sentences were familiar to him – they were things they had told each other in the middle of the night. Love confessions, secret feelings, and everything that they have been through in their lives – together and apart.

By the end of it, Hongseok realized he was crying. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jinho looking at him, slightly worried, as if he wasn't entirely sure how Hongseok was going to react. Hongseok took the earphones off, and pulled Jinho into a deep, hungry kiss. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." He said afterwards, both of them breathing heavily.

Jinho blushed slightly and pecked his lips, very lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." They kissed again, slowly at first, but then all of a sudden Hongseok was on his back and Jinho was straddling him, knees on each side of Hongseok's thighs.

Hongseok smiled up at him, raising an eyebrow. "The kids are sleeping." Not that it mattered, at this point. Jinho shrugged and pulled his oversized hoodie over his head. In fact, it wasn't his hoodie but Hongseok's. "Hey, I've been looking for that!" his eyed followed the hoodie that was thrown on the floor.

"Sorry." Jinho smiled, but Hongseok knew he wasn't. The truth was, Jinho loved stealing Hongseok's shirts, hoodies and sweaters. It was rare for him to wear his own clothes when they were at the dorms or practicing, or anywhere where the fans couldn't catch on (and sometimes even in front of them, which meant that then Hongseok could never wear them in public).

Hongseok sighed as he felt Jinho grinding down on his crotch, hardening him faster than he cared to admit. It's been a while since the last time they had time to properly be together like this, with no interruptions other than the knowledge that the other members were sleeping in the next rooms. Jinho helped Hongseok out of his own sweater, sitting back on his heels to admire Hongseok's body. His fingers traveled from Hongseok's shoulders to his abdomen, soft and light, barely even there. He stopped right next to the hem of Hongseok's pants, pressing his fingertips a bit harder, teasing him.

Honseok sighed, both with happiness and frustration, and tried to thrust his hips up to get more friction on his crotch, but Jinho was sneaky and he pushed him back down. "Now, now, Seok. Let's not rush it."

Honseok let out a frustrated growl, shaking his head. "C'mon, hyung. I've been waiting for you for an hour, you can't take it slow now. I'm tired."

Jinho thought about it for a moment, then leaned to kiss Hongseok, brushing his hands along his body again. "Sorry. I know. I didn't realize what the time was, and I didn't think you'd actually come all the way here." He then shimmied back to get rid of his pants, signaling to Hongseok to do the same. Soon enough, they were both completely naked, the moon shining faintly through the room, painting their skin a silvery color. "Want me to ride you?"

Hongseok smiled brightly at that, feeling much more awake now than he was a moment earlier. Jinho was, truth be told, quite lazy in all aspects of life (other than music, obviously), and that included sex. He usually preferred when Hongseok took charge, just lying there and letting him do whatever he pleases. Not that it wasn't good –  he was still somehow the best sex Hongseok has ever had (well, maybe because he was so deeply in love with him) –  but he rarely ever suggested something like that on his own accord. "Well, I'd love that." Hongseok said, but then shook his head. "But it's your birthday too, I should be the one who takes care of you…"

Jinho laughed at that, slapping Hongseok shoulder. "C'mon, lie down. It will be fun. And tomorrow you can return the favor."

Well, Hongseok wasn't going to argue.

 Jinho reached for his bedside table, taking out a half-used bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Hongseok has been trying to convince him to put them somewhere more safe, where the other members wouldn't accidentally see them, but Jinho always said that it was more convenient there and besides, it's not like the others didn't know they had to use them. Jinho opened a condom and rolled it on Hongseok's dick, then thrust the lube into his hands. "Prep me, I can't do it myself." Actually, if he bent a bit, it wasn't impossible, but it was uncomfortable and Hongseok wasn't going to suggest it, as hot as it might be to watch Jinho fingering himself. He poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers, then sat up, holding Jinho's waist with one hand and sneaking the other behind him.

"Tell me if it's uncomfortable." He said, probing Jinho's entrance carefully.

Jinho rolled his eyes but nodded, biting his upper lip to stop himself from making any sounds while Hongseok's finger entered him. It was a shame; Jinho's moans were one of Hongseok's favorite sounds, but it was late and it would be awkward if any of the members woke up to hear them having sex. Not that they didn't know already they were going to do it (as Changgu made very clear), but still.

Hogseok took it slow at first, letting Jinho get used to the first finger. Since it's been a while, Jinho was tight, and it took a good minute before he dared putting another finger in. Jinho made a throaty groan of discomfort, but when Hongseok looked up and opened his mouth to ask if he needed a minute, he shook his head and told him to continue. Hongseok did, stretching him slowly and well, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Only after Jinho asked him to, he put the third finger in. He was trying to be as slow as possible, while still not too slow because it was late and they were both hard even without actually doing anything yet. When he finally hit Jinho's prostate, the elder couldn't contain his moan. Hongseok smiled, kissing Jinho's shoulder lightly as he directed his fingers to that same spot, until Jinho was withering on top of him, low growl leaving his mouth.

"Alright, I'm ready." Jinho's voice was already hoarse, and he seemed impatient. He pulled Hongseok's fingers out of himself, then poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto Hongseok's member. Hongseok only barley managed to contain himself before Jinho sat back on his heels. He held Jinho's waist, helping to align him along his dick. Jinho kissed him deeply, then pushed him to lie back down. Slowly, he sat down, Hongseok helping directing him. There was a moment of silence while Jinho got used to the feeling of Hongseok inside of him, and Hongseok tried not to make a sound or accidentally lose control of his hips and thrust up before Jinho was ready. It was only another moment before Jinho rose again, then sat back down, making Hongseok moan. "Fuck, I forgot how hard this is." Jinho rubbed one of his hands on his thigh, scrunching his nose. "I'm not as athletic as you are."

Hongseok tightened his grip on Jinho's waist. "Do you want to change position? I don't mind." Meanwhile, he helped move Jinho with his hands, giving just a shallow thrust of his hips to make the friction even more intense.

Jinho shook his head. "No, it's fine for now." He ground down, rhythm picking up with the help of Hongseok's arms and thrusts. Hongseok shifted a bit and thrusted, aiming for Jinho's prostate. He seemed to have hit it, because Jinho let out a loud moan (the members in the next room would have heard it for sure if they were awake) and threw his head back. Hongseok felt his entire body getting hotter just from watching him; it was such a rare sight to see Jinho from that angle, and he was breathless with how beautiful it was. Jinho's Adam's apple moved with his moans, hair sticking to his forehead by sweat. Hongseok realized, yet again, how smitten he was by this boy. He didn't even realized his pace picked up, that he was now thrusting up in such force that Jinho was almost screaming, voice breaking. The angle of Hongseok's thrusts was new to them, and much more intense than they had expected. Jinho was so tight Hongseok thought he was going to cum way too soon, but he took a deep breath to force himself to wait. He wanted to focus on Jinho's pleasure first.

"Hyung, you're so beautiful." Hongseok's voice was a low rumble, he could barely breath just from looking at his boyfriend. "I love you so much."

Jinho sighed, mouth opening slightly. It seemed like he wanted to say it back but all that came out of his mouth were moans. His thighs were shaking from the force of riding Hongseok, something he wasn't used to. He sat forcibly down on Hongseok's dick, then stopped, collapsing on top of him, his own dick squeezed between their bodies.

"I can't do it anymore." He sounded apologetic, even in this situation, and Hongseok rubbed his thighs gently before he pulled out of him. Jinho didn't seem to be able to move at all, so Hongseok flipped them so Jinho was now on his back and he was crouching between his legs. He propped Jinho's legs on his shoulders and entered him again at full force – they were both so close, there was no point in taking it slow now. Jinho brought a hand onto his lips and bit on it to try and muffle his moans, not that it did much. Hongseok realized he was moaning as well, low and steady, grunting with every thrust.

It didn't take long before they came, Jinho letting go a moment before Hongseok did. Hongseok barely managed to pull out and throw the condom in the trash before he collapsed, head first, next to Jinho, chest heaving. It took a few moments before he moved to lie on his side, looking at Jinho, who was staring back at him, mouth open. "Happy birthday, again, hyung. I love you."

Jinho smiled, pulling Hongseok into a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday to us, babe. Love you." He took a deep breath, then turned to the other side, shuffling his body so that Hongseok will spoon him.

\--

Hongseok was woken at 3am by his bladder. Untangling himself from Jinho, he got up, as quietly as he could. Since Jinho's room was close to the bathroom, and he was pretty sure none of the members were awake, he didn't bother dressing up before he left the room. He felt dizzy, almost drunk, but that might have been because he barely slept at all.

When he came back to the room, he stepped on a soft material. He contemplating ignoring it and just going back to bed, but being Hongseok, he couldn't. Sighing, he quickly gathered the clothes, folding them in two piles, his and Jinho's. He threw Jinho's boxers into the laundry basket, then mentally slapped himself for forgetting to bring a spare one for himself, and then went back to bed, cuddling Jinho again. He was so tired he fell asleep immediately.

\--

They were woken at late morning by 8 guys entering the room, a cake with two lit candles in Hwitaek's hands, and they were all singing "happy birthday" in too-loud voices.

They smiled at the guys, Jinho still groggy since he savored sleeping more, but he was still waving thanks to the guys.

"Come on, get up, let's eat the cake~" Hwitaek said in a sing-song voice.

"We would," Jinho said, voice hoarse and shaking with silent laughter. "But we're not wearing anything under the blanket."

Hwitaek flushed red in an instant, squealing with surprise. "Right, of course. Sorry! Guys, come on, let's wait for them in the living room." He said, while some of the others (namely, Wooseok, Yuto and Shinwon) made gag noise, and Changgu cheering with a smug smile on his face.

Just as everyone was almost out of the room, Hyunggu stopped and turned back to look at the two. "I know this is super awkward, but I just have to ask. Did you actually fold all your clothes _while you were having sex_?"

Hongseok blushed, burying his face in Jinho's shoulder, the elder laughing a bit harder than he would have hoped.

"No…" Hongseok mumbled. "I did that after. When I went to the bathroom."

Hyunggu was still laughing minutes later when they came out to the living room, fully dressed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeep I hope you liked it! I wanted to finish it before midnight kst but I didn't have time. But it's still their birthday so it's fine ^^


End file.
